Le Royal Scotsman!
by mambanoir
Summary: Jouer sur les sentiments, en particuliers la jalousie, peut s'avérer dangereux et entraîner plus loin qu'on ne l'avait voulut! HP/DM, BZ/RW
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**Toujours avec mes couples favoris donc homophobes ne lisez pas ou alors ne venez pas vous plaindre.**

**&&&&.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**&&&&.**

**C'est une de mes premières fic que j'avais supprimé et que l'on m'a redemandé de poster, certaines d'entre vous se rappelleront donc peut-être l'histoire.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1**

**&&&&.**

Ronald Weasley soupira et se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil tout en posant ses pieds, qu'il croisa, sur le bureau, et mains nouées derrière la tête il ferma les yeux.

Il était fatigué, sans motivation aucune, de toutes façons son travail au ministère l'ennuyait et même sa vie l'ennuyait.

En fait il en avait marre de tout et ce depuis une certaine soirée passée en boîte il y avait de cela deux mois.

Il y était allé en compagnie d'Harry Potter son meilleur ami et Draco Malfoy qui était ensemble depuis deux ans ainsi que de Blaise Zabini, celui dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis si longtemps.

Ce dernier était venu avec son petit ami du moment ce qui avait déjà était dur pour Ron qui avait éviter de trop le regarder de peur de ne pouvoir contenir la jalousie qui le dévorait, et au cours de la soirée alors qu'ils étaient tous assis à une table, pour une raison inconnue le Serpentard et le jeune homme qui discutaient en aparté et à voix basses au départ s'étaient mit à se disputer très âprement.

« Dégages ! lui avait finalement dit Blaise sans ménagement….tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, je ne t'ai jamais dit que ce serait sérieux toi et moi et d'ailleurs je ne veux plus te voir, j'en ai marre de toi.

« Ça tombe bien ! avait répliqué l'autre d'un ton acerbe…..j'en ai plus qu'assez moi aussi.

Puis il s'était levé et était partit.

« Il n'aura pas duré longtemps celui-là ! s'était moqué Draco qui tenait Harry dans ses bras….c'est qui le suivant ? Tel que je te connais tu en as sûrement un en vue.

« Faut prendre un ticket ? avait alors plaisanté Ron…je veux bien me mettre sur les rangs.

En disant cela le rouquin avait surtout cherché à tâter le terrain, manquant d'assurance il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

Mais Blaise qui avait déjà fait une grimace de mécontentement au commentaire de Draco, n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier du tout sa répartie, il avait tourné la tête vers lui et l'avait foudroyé de ses beaux yeux sombres qui là étaient surtout coléreux.

« Toi ? avait-il répliqué durement…certainement pas.

Le cœur de Ron s'était littéralement déchiré dans sa poitrine, le rejet était des plus clair et horriblement douloureux.

« Ne le prend pas mal ! avait-il répondu en riant alors que ses yeux le brûlaient…je plaisantais c'est tout….ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux de toutes façons même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre je ne voudrais pas de toi ! avait-il rajouté pour fanfaronner et bien montrer qu'il s'en moquait.

En même temps son regard avait croisé celui réprobateur d'Harry qui connaissait très bien les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Blaise.

« Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? semblaient lui reprocher les yeux verts.

Ron avait haussé les épaules en feignant l'indifférence et était partit sur la piste, là il avait pu cacher sa peine en se défoulant toute la nuit sur la musique.

Depuis il faisait comme si de rien n'était et tentait de se comporter comme un simple ami avec Blaise qu'il voyait souvent à cause d'Harry et Draco.

Mais ce n'était pas facile, son cœur se déchirait de la même manière à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait et il essayait d'espacer ces rencontres autant que possible.

Aussi il s'était mit à aller traîner du côté des boîtes Moldu et s'y était rapidement fait de nouveaux amis, un en particulier qu'il allait voir souvent et avec lequel il s'entendait très bien.

Il aimait beaucoup ce jeune homme très sympathique aux cheveux blond en pétard et aux yeux noirs que tout le monde appelait Pin's à cause de sa petite taille et de sa finesse.

Et d'ailleurs comme Harry l'avait invité à venir faire un petit voyage à bord d'un train il allait lui rendre service.

« Pfffff ! y a vraiment que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles ! souffla t-il, amusé malgré tout….des vacances dans un train...légende ou pas un train ça reste un train.

En effet Harry avait décidé de faire le circuit spécial du mythique et luxueux Royal Scotsman qui faisait le tour de l'Écosse mais uniquement pour de riches touristes et Draco qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour son petit brun avait accepté.

Ron était certain que son ami avait aussi invité Blaise et de peur que ce dernier ne vienne accompagné et lui non, il avait demandé à Pin's de venir avec lui et de se faire passer pour son petit ami, personne ne le connaissant c'était parfait.

Il voulait que le Serpentard croit qu'il avait une vie bien remplie et qu'il n'éprouvait absolument aucun intérêt à son égard.

Harry avait eut l'air assez étonné mais n'avait rien dit quand il lui avait demandé de lui réserver une cabine double parce qu'il ne viendrait pas seul, mais peut être que son absence de commentaire avait été dû à la présence de Draco qui n'était pas au courant des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de son meilleur ami, Ron avait fait jurer au brun de ne jamais lui en parler, mais cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée que Blaise venait avec quelqu'un lui aussi.

Ron reposa les pieds au sol et se redressa sur son fauteuil, même sa vie amoureuse l'ennuyait, il se mit à rire tout seul.

« Normal ! pensa t-il avec dérision…..puisque j'en ai pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne rencontrait personne et il lui arrivait même souvent d'avoir des amants, mais à dire vrai ça ne lui apportait pas de réelle satisfaction, c'était répétitif et banal, aucun ne l'intéressait suffisamment pour que ça dure plus de quelques nuits, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas et rester avec quelqu'un que l'on regarde en se disant, bof pourquoi pas, c'était pas son truc.

Il voulait sentir son cœur battre plus fort à la vue de celui avec qui il serait, se sentir vibrer de l'intérieur rien qu'à son approche, il voulait le désirer à en avoir mal.

« Blaise ! murmura t-il en secouant lentement la tête.

Lui seul provoquait ces sentiments en lui.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en prenant les papiers posés devant lui et les regarda un moment mais sans en lire une seule ligne, puis il les rejeta sur le bureau, il n'avait aucune envie de travailler.

« Finalement ce voyage me fera peut être du bien ! se dit-il en croisant de nouveau les mains derrière sa tête…enfin on verra dans trois jours.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2**

**&&&&.**

Trois jours plus tard Ron se tenait sur le quai de la Waverlay station d'Édimbourg en compagnie de Pin's accroché, ou plutôt suspendu à son bras, ainsi que de Harry, Draco et Blaise qui finalement était venu seul.

Le départ du train mythique était à chaque fois fêté en fanfare et le son strident des cornemuses empêchait toute discussion et vrillait les oreilles du rouquin qui faisait la grimace.

Enfin ils grimpèrent dans le wagon que Harry avait réservé pour eux seuls, il était pourvu de trois grandes cabines double et d'une simple ainsi que d'un petit salon commun où une grande baie vitrée permettait d'admirer le paysage.

Chacun entra dans la sienne pour y déposer ses valises.

L'intérieur était luxueux, le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette, une couchette assez large pour deux était placée contre la cloison de droite et de l'autre côté, sur la gauche, deux fauteuils confortables se faisaient face séparés par une petite table scellée au sol, des placards se trouvaient à mi-hauteur et une petite penderie se trouvait juste avant la salle de bain pourvue d'une douche.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Pin's ressortirent presque immédiatement de leur cabine et se rendirent dans le petit salon pour assister au départ.

Debout devant la baie, le petit blond se lova aussitôt dans les bras du rouquin et ils regardèrent la fanfare qui finissait de jouer tandis que des gens se disaient au revoir.

Ron entourait Pin's de ses bras, avec lui c'était facile de jouer au couple ce dernier avait un naturel très affectueux et câlin.

« Peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs! se dit le rouquin en pensant au voyage en train qu'ils avait fait tous les cinq pour venir ici.

Pin's qui était assit entre lui et Harry avait posé à plusieurs reprise et d'une façon un peu tendre la tête sur l'épaule du brun, ce que n'avait pas du tout apprécié Draco qui installé de l'autre côté d'Harry avait finit par se pencher pour le regarder dans les yeux en le menaçant dans un grondement de lui décoller du cou si il continuait à la pencher du mauvais côté.

Impressionné par le regard gris et glacial Pin's s'était réfugié contre Ron contre lequel il s'était blottit et n'avait plus bougé durant tout le reste du voyage.

**&&&&.**

Le train s'ébranla doucement et sortit lentement de la gare.

« Pin's ! fit le rouquin….est ce que Harry te plait ?

Il connaissait sa tendance à papillonner de droite et de gauche sans être jamais sérieux et cela l'inquiétait un peu, il ne voulait pas que cela crée des problèmes pour son ami.

Le petit blond s'écarta pour le regarder.

« Ben oui ! répondit-il un peu gêné…pourquoi ?

« Écoutes tu es là pour jouer un rôle et rien d'autre, et ne t'approches pas de Harry, Draco et lui forme un couple très soudé.

« Ils sont mariés ? demanda Pin's en se recollant contre Ron.

« Non mais ça ne change rien, c'est tout comme ! répondit ce dernier…tu ne les sépareras jamais alors n'essaies même pas.

Le blond aux cheveux en pétard ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait pas très bien sa mise en garde, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les séparer ce n'était pas son but, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était juste quelques heures avec le brun aux yeux verts qui le faisait flamber de désir à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, et si le dragon aux yeux gris, qui soit dit en passant était une vraie bombe lui aussi, n'était pas au courant, lui ne voyait pas où il y avait un problème, ni vu ni connu, il partait du principe qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien et savait se taire.

Il fallait simplement que le brun soit d'accord, c'est tout, rien de plus.

Pin's trouvait Blaise aussi très beau, en plus il était célibataire, mais malheureusement là c'était intouchable il savait que Ron en était très amoureux et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais une trahison pareille, et comme il tenait à son amitié il ne tenterait rien à moins que le rouquin ne l'y autorise.

Le front sur l'épaule de Ron, qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête, Pin's sourit, il n'était pas du genre à se compliquer la vie et il se dit qu'il verrait bien comment les choses allaient tourner.

**&&&&.**

Le train traversa lentement la capitale et s'engagea sur le célèbre pont suspendu du Forth quand Blaise entra et vint se placer près d'eux.

Il fixa Ron quelques secondes avant que son regard neutre ne descende sur Pin's puis se détourne pour observer l'extérieur.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? leur demanda t-il.

« Un mois ! répondit le rouquin.

« Deux mois ! fit Pin's en même temps.

Blaise haussa un sourcil intrigué en les dévisageant à tour de rôle.

« On dirait que vous n'avez pas la même notion du temps tous les deux ! fit-il un tantinet moqueur…..alors un ou deux mois ?

Le rouquin jeta un regard en coin au petit blond qui s'était écarté et qui fit une moue d'ignorance.

« Un mois et demi ! dit Ron en coupant la poire en deux…c'est juste qu'on a pas arrondi de la même façon.

Blaise eut un léger sourire et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait, ils entraient dans l'austère campagne écossaise en direction des Highlands et des célèbres Lochs.

**&&&&.**

Le Serpentard regrettait la discussion qu'ils avaient eut il y a deux mois dans cette boîte et il y avait longuement réfléchit depuis, mais il n'avait trouvé aucun moment propice pour s'excuser, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec Ron qui en fait lui plaisait beaucoup et même plus que ça.

Mais ce soir là il était en colère et la façon dont le rouquin lui avait proposé de se mettre sur les rangs l'avait vexé, comme si il n'était qu'un corps que n'importe qui pouvait s'offrir et utiliser à son tour, ça l'avait mit hors de lui, et en réponse à ce qui lui avait paru être une attaque il n'avait cherché qu'à le blesser.

Il soupira et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon, il savait pouvoir séduire qui il voulait et n'était jamais à court de prétendants mais de plus en plus il ressentait le besoin d'autre chose.

Il avait envie d'amour, mais d'amour véritable, pas de ces passades qui ne lui apportaient aucune satisfaction à part celle très éphémère du corps et qu'il oubliait cinq minutes après.

Son cœur solitaire désirait plus.

Il leva les yeux sur Ron qui était de profil et l'impression très nette d'avoir raté le coche le saisit, lui il aurait su remplir son existence et ce vide qu'il ressentait.

Puis son regard se porta sur le blond aux cheveux en pétard qui avait reprit sa place dans les bras du rouquin et un éclat jaloux passa dans ses yeux sombres, c'est lui qui aurait du se trouver là, c'était sa place.

« Comment virer de là l'usurpateur ? se demanda t-il.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3**

**&&&&.**

Dans leur cabine Draco debout et bras croisés observait d'un œil noir Harry qui déballait tranquillement les valises et lui tournait le dos, la façon dont le dénommé Pin's regardait son amour, qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, l'énervait sérieusement et il voulait le lui faire clairement savoir.

« Potter si tu t'approches de cet espèce d'hérisson je le jette dans le premier loch qu'on croise, c'est clair ? dit-il d'un ton où perçait nettement la jalousie.

Harry soupira, en général il adorait les crises de possessivité du blond qui dans ces cas là l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille et cela l'amusait, mais là il trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu, Pin's n'avait rien fait de bien méchant à part poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Il se retourna et s'approcha de Draco qu'il prit par le menton.

« Y avait pas de mal, ne sois pas aussi jaloux.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux ! protesta le blond de mauvaise foi en lui donnant une tape sur la main pour lui faire lâcher prise….je préfère te prévenir c'est tout.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête et le saisit brusquement à bras le corps pour les jeter tous les deux sur le lit où il lui fit subir une longue séance de câlins auxquels Draco d'abord boudeur ne résista pas.

**&&&&.**

A midi ils se rendirent tous les cinq au wagon restaurant tout aussi luxueux que le reste du train.

Les tables, sur lesquelles ne se trouvaient que de la porcelaine et du cristal, y étaient suffisamment espacées pour laisser une certaine intimité et les serveurs étaient très stylés, il n'y avait d'ailleurs que peu de monde, le voyage dans ce train n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

Au début du repas Draco surveilla de près les agissements de Pin's qui se trouvait face à Harry et il fit même tomber sa serviette sur le sol pour regarder sous la table si les pieds du hérisson se trouvaient bien sous sa chaise.

Son manège amusa et exaspéra en même temps le brun qui posa une main sur sa cuisse qu'il caressa pour le rassurer.

Mais Pin's qui n'était pas idiot jouait son rôle d'amoureux à la perfection et ne s'occupait que de Ron, ce qui fit prendre une décision à Blaise qui les observait sans cesse du coin de l'œil, il allait séduire le petit blond pour s'en débarrasser, il se dit que si il montrait au rouquin qu'il ne valait rien ce dernier n'en voudrait plus et lui aurait le champs libre, ou du moins il l'espérait.

Pin's étant assit entre lui et Ron il commença par coller sa cuisse à la sienne tout en frôlant avec insistance sa main posée près de son assiette.

Le petit blond plutôt surprit lui jeta un regard en coin et s'écarta en se plaçant légèrement en biais, ce faisant il allongea une jambe qui heurta un pied et en voyant le regard vert étonné qui se leva sur lui il comprit que c'était celui de Harry et du coup il ne retira pas le sien, le brun par contre ramena immédiatement les siens sous sa chaise.

Draco qui vit l'échange de regard fit une fois de plus tomber sa serviette pour regarder sous la table, ne voyant rien il se redressa en fixant quand même d'un regard mauvais le blond aux cheveux en pétard qui lui rendit un regard innocent et Harry faillit s'étrangler en tentant de contenir le rire qui montait.

**&&&&.**

Ron qui lui avait vu les gestes de Blaise pour chercher le contact avec Pin's fut envahit par la jalousie et se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de venir seul.

« Ça m'apprendra à monter des plans stupides ! pensa t-il.

Le repas s'acheva dans le silence et dans un véritable climat de suspicion.

**&&&&.**

Le train, qui ne roulait pas de nuit et faisait des escales à thèmes durant tout le trajet, s'arrêta dans un petit village où il resterait jusqu'au matin, et la première excursion fut annoncée par haut parleur.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans les Highlands territoires des anciens clans et on leur proposait la visite d'un très vieux château à la réputation sinistre.

« Pfffffff ! tous les château sont sinistres ! fit Draco d'un air dédaigneux et qui tout comme Ron n'était pas emballé par la visite.

Mais voyant que Harry et Pin's étaient décidé à y aller il changea d'avis, hors de question qu'il laisse son brun seul avec cet énergumène.

Sans attendre, Blaise à qui cela plaisait aussi, prit le brun et le petit blond par le bras et les entraîna à la suite de leur guide et de quelques autres voyageurs.

Ron et Draco de mauvaise humeur tous les deux, suivirent en dernier tout en maugréant.

**&&&&.**

Ils traversèrent le village pour emprunter un petit sentier qui grimpait à flanc de colline et Pin's qui était d'un naturel exubérant n'arrêta pas de plaisanter et de faire des commentaires hilarants sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

Harry riait aux éclats et sans arrière pensées lui répondait, Blaise en rajoutait et finalement tous les trois s'amusaient beaucoup oubliant le blond et le rouquin qui les suivaient à quelques pas derrière et s'assombrissaient à vue d'œil.

« T'étais vraiment obligé de l'amener ton petit copain ? s'énerva Draco d'un ton sec.

Ron baissa la tête, lui aussi était rongé par la jalousie.

« C'est pas mon petit copain ! marmonna t-il.

Le blond le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter brusquement et son regard gris acéré se planta dans les yeux bleus gênés.

« Tu peux m'expliquer là ? Comment ça c'est pas ton petit copain?

Le rouquin soupira et sous la promesse formelle de Draco qu'il ne dirait rien, il lui raconta à mi-voix pourquoi il avait emmené Pin's avec lui.

Le regard gris étincela de colère.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est tout à fait libre de draguer qui il veut ?

Ron opina d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Espèce de crétin ! s'étrangla presque Draco en le secouant…regardes ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as gagné c'est que Harry et Blaise sont sous son charme…..c'est vraiment pas malin ça, mais ça m'étonne pas de toi t'es incapable de réfléchir...t'es content de toi là?

« Je pouvais pas le deviner ! Tenta de se défendre Ron mais sans conviction, tout comme le blond il était aveuglé par la jalousie et croyait sincèrement que Blaise était attiré par Pin's, il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide...je suis désolé.

« Tu peux mais c'est un peu tard...il faut faire quelque chose ! dit le blond qui sourcils froncés se mit à réfléchir tout en se remettant en route pour rattraper le petit groupe de visiteurs qui avait prit de l'avance.

« Oui mais quoi ? pensa Ron abattu.

Blaise avait été assez clair en boîte, il ne voulait pas de lui alors que pouvait-il faire ? il n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir et faire des remontrances à Pin's ne servirait à rien, le jeune homme n'était pas responsable de l'attirance que Blaise ressentait pour lui.

« J'ai vraiment pas de chance ! se dit-il en soupirant.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4**

**&&&&.**

Subitement Draco passa un bras sous celui de Ron et se mit à sourire.

Plus que surprit le rouquin le regarda d'abord d'un air étonné puis qui devint soupçonneux en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

« T'as un problème ? lui demanda t-il.

« Dis moi ! fit le blond de son ton nonchalant…d'après toi qu'est-ce qui les surprendrait le plus venant de nous ?

Ron le fixa sans comprendre et Draco leva des yeux exaspérés au ciel.

« Pff mais oui imagine….si ils se retournaient là à l'instant et nous regardaient, qu'est-ce qui les laisserait totalement sur le cul ?

« Euh ! hésita le rouquin qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir avec cette question…qu'on s'embrasse, ça c'est sûr que ça les laisserait baba…..mais ne compte pas là-dessus ! rajouta t-il précipitamment.

« Pas la peine d'en faire autant ! répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules….je pense qu'un rapprochement entre nous qui les laisserait dans le doute serait suffisant pour leur faire oublier ton pote le hérisson.

« Un rapprochement toi et moi ?...c'est possible ça ? s'effara Ron…..avec tes éternels sarcasmes envers moi, jamais ils n'y croiront.

Draco eut un petit rictus moqueur.

« Je vais être un très gentil garçon ! dit-il.

« Ben alors y a du travail ! se moqua le rouquin à son tour...mais après cent ans d'effort ils y croiront peut-être.

« A ce point là ? fit mine de s'étonner le blond.

« La gentillesse c'est contre nature chez toi.

« C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme ! répondit Draco avec un sourire éclatant et sûr de lui.

Ron émit un petit rire tout en secouant la tête.

« Tu changeras jamais toi.

« Accepter de comploter avec toi tu trouves que c'est pas du changement ça ? répliqua le blond qui rajouta d'un air dramatique mais les yeux pétillants de malice...tu te rends compte, moi, moi un Malfoy en arriver à ce point…m'associer avec un Weasley ? la fouine avec la belette ?

Cette fois le rouquin éclata de rire.

« Tu vois ! reprit Draco d'un air satisfait…j'ai même réussis à te faire rire.

Harry et Blaise qui se retournèrent au même moment pour voir où ils étaient en restèrent pétrifiés durant un instant.

Ron et Draco bras dessus bras dessous et qui riaient ensembles c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir, c'est vrai que leur relation avait changée avec le temps mais quand même pas à ce point là.

Et immobiles ils les regardèrent venir vers eux.

« Vous allez bien ? leur demanda Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur hauteur.

« Très bien mon ange, tu sais je pense que finalement on va bien s'amuser pendant ce voyage ! répondit Draco en continuant son chemin au bras du rouquin.

Abasourdi Harry les regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est qu'il a voulut dire par là ? s'inquiéta t-il, étrangement leur rapprochement subit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Je n'en sais rien ! fit Blaise tout aussi inquiet il n'aimait pas du tout quand son ami prenait cet air là, il le connaissait bien cet air-là, c'était celui du prédateur en chasse.

« Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? il ne va tout de même pas essayer de…de…il secoua la tête devant cette pensée…non Draco n'allait pas faire ça, Draco aimait Harry plus que tout…..et puis Draco et Ron c'était impensable, inimaginable!

Pin's qui lui ne comprenait ni ne voyait rien de ce qui passait et qui ignorait être la cause de tout ce méli-mélo les saisit par le bras et ils se remirent en route, mais l'ambiance n'y était plus, perplexes et légèrement soucieux les deux bruns ne cessaient d'observer le blond et le rouquin et ne répondaient plus à ses plaisanteries.

**&&&&.**

Ils entrèrent dans le vieux château, sombre et lugubre à souhait ça c'était vrai, et suivirent le guide qui les fit descendre dans les sous sols pour leur montrer les oubliettes tout en leur racontant des histoires où l'ont y avait jeté des femmes infidèles ou des amis devenus traîtres après les avoir torturés.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait les y jeter ? murmura Blaise en se penchant vers Harry, il avait la désagréable sensation que son ami le trahissait même si il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son attirance pour Ron.

« Deux ou trois jours pourquoi pas ! répondit le brun qui ressentait la même chose, dans l'une de ses dernières conversation avec Ron ce dernier lui avait assuré ne plus avoir de sentiment pour Blaise et il ne l'avait pas cru mais maintenant il avait un doute.

Son cœur s'affola.

Son ami n'allait quand même pas essayer de lui prendre l'homme qu'il aimait ?...pas Ron, pas son ami depuis toujours.

Ils se refusaient tous les deux à croire une chose pareille et Harry et Blaise se regardèrent avec la même idée, ils devraient être heureux du rapprochement de leurs amis respectifs au lieu de se faire des films, qu'ils puissent penser à une aventure entre eux était une pure aberration.

Rassurés ils retrouvèrent le sourire.

**&&&&.**

Pin's qui s'ennuyait, et voyant le guide s'éloigner, se pencha par curiosité dans l'ouverture en pente par laquelle les corps étaient jetés dans l'oubliette, malgré le panneau d'interdiction qui signalait que c'était dangereux, il voulait voir le fond qui semblait très profond.

Comme il était petit il posa les mains à plat pour se hisser sur le plan incliné et avança le torse, malheureusement pour lui les vieilles pierres patinées par le temps étaient très glissantes et son propre poids l'entraîna.

Il poussa un cri alors qu'il dérapait sur ses mains et son cri s'arrêta net dans sa gorge quand quelque chose stoppa net sa chute et le tira en arrière.

Blaise qui se trouvait près de lui l'avait saisit par la ceinture de son pantalon et le ramena vers lui pour le poser sur le sol, le petit blond se retrouva dans ses bras et de peur s'accrocha fermement à lui.

« Merci ! lui murmura t-il le front contre son torse tout en ne manquant quand même pas d'apprécier la musculature qu'il pouvait sentir à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise...je me suis fait mal à la main! Se plaignit-il...regardez!

Le Serpentard le repoussa doucement, tout en espérant que Ron les regarde, et Harry se saisit gentiment d'une des mains que le jeune homme tendait et dont la paume avait été entamée par l'arrête d'une pierre, elle ne saignait en fait que très légèrement.

« C'est rien de grave, attends je vais arranger ça ! lui dit-il en prenant son mouchoir avec lequel il tamponna la plaie qui n'était vraiment que superficielle.

Pin's tout heureux d'être le centre d'attraction des deux bruns serviables souriait béatement.

Par contre Ron et Draco qui les regardaient à quelques mètres de distance furent ulcérés, il n'y en avait plus que pour le hérisson, très vexés mais ne voulant pas faire un esclandre au milieu de tout le monde ils s'esquivèrent et quittèrent rapidement le château.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5**

**&&&&.**

Ron et Draco redescendirent d'un pas coléreux vers le village et le blond entraîna le rouquin vers une taverne.

« Je t'offre un verre ! lui dit-il.

« M'en faudrait plus d'un ! marmonna Ron en pénétrant à sa suite dans une salle enfumée au plafond bas et où quelques personnes, âgées pour la plupart, les regardèrent avec curiosité.

Ignorant les regards Draco se dirigea vers le fond et s'assit à la table la plus éloignée de la porte.

Quelques secondes après le tavernier, gros et grand homme à l'air jovial, s'approcha d'eux.

« Vous venez sûrement du train ! leur dit-il, et après que le blond et le rouquin eurent opiné il reprit…..alors qu'est ce que je vous sert les p'tits gars ?

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, un peu indécis.

« Donnez-nous quelque chose de fort ! fit Draco.

L'homme eut un immense sourire.

« Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'un whisky fabrication locale ?

« Whisky ? répéta Ron….ça ira très bien, amenez nous la bouteille.

« La bouteille vous êtes sûr ? demanda le tavernier dont les yeux pétillèrent d'amusement…c'est vraiment du costaud vous savez.

« Puisqu'on vous dit qu'on veut une bouteille ! répliqua Draco toujours de mauvaise humeur...on vous demande pas votre avis!

« Oh bon pas de problème ! fit l'homme conciliant….c'est vous qui payez après tout, mais je vous aurais prévenu.

Il s'éloigna pour aller chercher la bouteille et des verres qu'il ramena deux minutes plus tard et les servit en restant debout près de la table.

« Faut boire cul sec ! leur dit-il.

Ron et Draco se saisirent de leurs verres et obéirent sous son regard narquois.

Leurs yeux s'arrondirent presque aussitôt le liquide avalé et ils eurent l'impression que de la lave en fusion leur descendait en droite ligne jusque dans l'estomac en y créant un trou béant, ce qui les fit s'étouffer, leurs visages prirent une belle couleur vermillon très vif et le tavernier éclata de rire avant de les resservir.

« Allez les p'tits gars maintenant faut boire le second pour enlever le feu du premier.

Tous les vieux de la salles riaient.

Le croyant sur parole Ron et Draco sifflèrent leurs second verres et s'aperçurent avec étonnement qu'il avait raison, presque aussitôt le feu disparut et leurs joues reprirent peu à peu une couleur normale.

« Normalement il vaut mieux s'arrêter là ! expliqua le tavernier…..mais vous faites comme vous voulez ! rajouta t-il avant de s'éloigner.

« Pfffffffffff ! fit Draco qui le regarda partir en levant un sourcil dédaigneux…pour qui il me prend cet abruti, une seule bouteille ne m'a jamais fait aucun effet, il m'en faut plus que ça, et c'est pas sa gnognotte qui va commencer.

Ron approuva et les resservit.

Au bout d'une heure et alors qu'ils en étaient à la moitié de la bouteille la porte du pub s'ouvrit, Draco saisit brusquement le bras de Ron et le tira tout en se laissant glisser de sa chaise pour se cacher sous la table.

« T'es malade ? s'étonna le rouquin en suivant le mouvement.

« Ils nous cherchent.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et aperçut Blaise, Harry et Pin's qui du seuil examinèrent la salle avant de repartir.

« Faut pas qu'ils nous trouvent ? fit le rouquin dont la tête se mit à tourner en remontant sur sa chaise...pou..pourquoi?

« Ça fait...fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là ! maugréa Draco qui lui avait l'impression d'avoir la langue collée à son palais….on...on peut pas...pas dire qu'ils étaient pressés de nous retrouver, alors maintenant...ben... ils nous attendront...tu crois pas?

« Ouaip... t'as raison ! approuva de nouveau Ron d'un vigoureux hochement de sa tête légèrement embrumée.

Ils finirent leur bouteille tout en râlant l'un contre Blaise, l'autre contre Harry et tous les deux ensembles contre Pin's.

**&&&&.**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand ils décidèrent enfin qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

Ils se levèrent et là ils s'aperçurent que le tavernier n'avait pas mentit, tout devint bizarre, ils ne sentaient plus leurs jambes et avaient la sensation de flotter au dessus du sol, en plus la salle ressemblait aux montagnes russe, tout était déformé et ils ne savaient plus très bien où ils étaient.

Leur sens de l'orientation aussi étant en panne sèche ils se dirigèrent en chancelant vers la porte de la réserve en croyant que c'était la sortie.

Ron souriait d'un air béat en disant bonjour aux consommateurs qui les regardaient en riant tout en parlant dans un vieux patois gaélique, il s'était accroché d'une main à la ceinture du pantalon de Draco qui fronçait les sourcils en tentant de se concentrer pour marcher droit mais n'y parvenait pas.

Le tavernier qui riait aussi vint les prendre par le bras et les ramena vers la sortie.

« C'est par là les p'tit gars, vous n'avez qu'à descendre la rue principale ! leur dit-il en les plaçant dans le bons sens….c'est tout droit jusqu'à la gare vous comprenez?…vous êtes sûr que ça va aller?

« …aller…droit…suis sûr ! marmonna Ron qui ne l'était pas vraiment, loin de là, la rue semblait s'étendre à l'infini et paraissait onduler, il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau, c'était toujours pareil.

L'homme les laissa en refermant la porte derrière lui et après quelques secondes d'hésitation les deux compères se mirent en route.

Le rouquin prit appuie d'une main contre les murs et Draco posa la sienne sur son épaule, l'un guidant l'autre et cahin-caha ils arrivèrent au bas de la rue.

A ce niveau là il n'y avait plus de murs le trottoir s'élargissait sur des plates bandes de gazon qui s'arrêtaient à un croisement de l'autre côté duquel se trouvait la gare.

N'ayant plus de point d'appui Ron se mit à zigzaguer et Draco qui en faisait autant le lâcha, ce faisant il s'embroncha sur le petit rebord qui bordait le gazon, n'étant pas capable de maintenir son équilibre le blond s'écroula dans l'herbe suivit par le rouquin qui avait tenté de le retenir et qui chuta aussi, se retrouvant couché sur Draco, entre ses jambes.

« Tu m'étouffes Weasley ! se plaignit le blond incapable de le repousser...casses-toi t'es lourd!

« T'es même plus capable de tenir debout ! râla Ron d'une voix pâteuse en se redressant lourdement sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

Draco pouffa de rire, il se sentait bizarre, euphorique et très fatigué en même temps.

« Parce que…..il eut un hoquet…. toi t'es…. sur tes pieds là peut être ? rétorqua t-il avec difficulté.

Le rouquin allait protester que c'était de sa faute à lui si il se retrouvait par terre quand soudain il fronça les sourcils.

« Malfoy…. t'as quoi dans tes poches ? demanda t-il.

« Dans mes poches ? s'étonna le blond qui tenta de réfléchir une seconde puis secoua la tête….rien du tout! Pouffa t-il de nouveau... pourquoi ? fit-il très innocemment il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6**

**&&&&.**

« Euh…..ras...ssures moi….ce que je sens là c'est pas...pas à cause de moi hein ? s'inquiéta Ron d'une voix très avinée.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau et que celui-ci traduise en termes à peu près clairs vu son état.

« Ça va pas non ! s'écria t-il outré…c'est une réaction phy….phy…je sais plus…..mais c'est phy...enfin c'est pas de ma faute quoi.

« Pfffffff, je préfère ça...tu m'as fait peur hein...faut pas déconner...

Ron se mit à pouffer puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, sans savoir pourquoi, ils rirent jusqu'à épuisements et se turent progressivement, ce qui fit que le rouquin sans force et la tête à l'envers finit par se laisser retomber sur le blond qui tout aussi épuisé n'eut aucune réaction.

Leurs corps pesant autant que du plomb, et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, aucun des deux ne bougea et lentement le sommeil du à l'abus d'alcool les gagna.

**&&&&.**

Harry, Pin's et Blaise étaient assit dans le petit salon de leur wagon où régnait un silence total depuis un moment.

L'absence prolongée de Ron et Draco les inquiétait sauf le petit blond qui se mit à siffloter un air entraînant en tapotant des doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil tout en épiant Harry qui regardait par la baie vitrée.

« Ça ne t'inquiètes pas de ne pas savoir où ils sont tous les deux ? lui demanda Blaise intrigué par sa décontraction.

Pin's tourna la tête vers lui et resta coi un instant, il avait totalement oublié son rôle de petit ami qui devait sensément se sentir jaloux ou du moins faire preuve d'un minimum d'inquiétude.

« Non, pourquoi ? répondit-il…j'ai une confiance totale en Ron.

Il fixa Blaise un instant et reprit avec justesse.

« Mais toi pourquoi ça t'angoisses ? tu n'es ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre.

A ces paroles Harry étudia longuement le Serpentard qui avait baissé les yeux au sol, il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là, mais c'est vrai que Blaise n'appréciait apparemment vraiment pas le fait que Draco et Ron se rapproche.

Il paraissait aussi jaloux que lui.

« Pour quelle raison ? se demanda t-il…il a pourtant clairement dit en boîte qu'il ne voulait pas de Ron, a-t-il changé d'avis ?

« Parce que je trouve ça très étrange c'est tout ! finit par répondre le Serpentard en répondant à Pin's et tout en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Le blondinet réfléchit tout en l'observant et se dit que finalement cette histoire entre le blond et le rouquin pouvait tourner à son avantage, si ils se mettaient ensemble ce ne serait pas de sa faute à lui et la voie vers les deux bruns serait libre.

Très content de la façon dont tournaient les choses il se frotta intérieurement les mains et se leva avec un air guilleret.

« Retournons au village ! dit-il….. on finira bien par les trouver.

Ils descendirent du train et quittèrent la gare pour tomber quelques mètres plus loin sur Ron et Draco qui dormait comme des bienheureux couché l'un sur l'autre dans le gazon.

« Ben merde alors, ils sont pas beaux tous les deux? rigola Pin's qui s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit à leurs côtés…..à mon avis ils sont complètement saouls, ils puent le whisky ! rajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers Blaise et Harry qui immobiles semblaient furieux, la position de leurs amis était des plus équivoque.

« Ben quoi vous devriez être contents, on les a trouvés ! reprit-il devant les regards incendiaires des deux bruns….venez m'aider il faut les ramener au train.

Les deux bruns réagirent enfin, mettant leur colère de côté, et ils réveillèrent avec difficulté les deux dormeurs, qu'ils aidèrent à se lever, puis les ramenèrent au wagon.

Blaise resta un long moment devant la porte de la cabine que Pin's referma sur Ron et lui, il aurait voulut pouvoir s'occuper du rouquin mais c'était le blond aux cheveux en pétard qui avait ce droit, pas lui.

**&&&&.**

Harry allongea sans douceur Draco qui émergeait, sur la couchette.

Il était en colère, voir son amour et son ami allongé l'un sur l'autre lui avait filé un coup au cœur et même si il savait qu'ils étaient souls il n'appréciait pas du tout leurs comportements et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Il commença à déshabiller le blond qui chercha à le faire tomber sur lui.

« Ron ne t'as pas suffit ? dit-il sèchement en lui résistant et en parvenant à rester debout.

« Je préfère quand c'est toi qui est couché sur moi ! répondit Draco en souriant…toi t'es moins lourd.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? s'énerva Harry d'un ton acerbe…..que ça ne t'as pas déplut qu'il se vautre sur toi ?

« Mais nooonnnn ! se défendit le blond qui se mit à rire…..qu'est ce que tu vas inventer ?

« Je n'invente rien ! s'exclama le brun aveuglé par la jalousie…vous étiez vautré l'un sur l'autre.

Dracco chercha de nouveau à l'attirer vers lui et s'énerva à son tour quand il se fit rudement repousser.

« Et toi tu t'es bien amusé avec ton hérisson ? répliqua t-il…tu l'as pas lâché d'une semelle, d'ailleurs je me demande ce que tu fous ici, pourquoi tu vas pas le rejoindre ?...t'en meurs sûrement d'envie.

Devant le regard vert étincelant de fureur qui le fixait le blond se mit à regretter sérieusement ses paroles mais une cuite n'est pas le moment idéal pour réfléchir ou avoir des paroles sensées et il ne su pas s'arrêter.

« Je ne te retient pas ! ne pu t-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

Harry tourna brusquement les talons et sortit de la cabine en claquant furieusement la porte.

**&&&&.**

« Ron je ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se passe ! dit Pin's tout en passant un gant humide sur le visage du rouquin qui le fixait sans rien dire.

« Je croyais que c'était Blaise que tu voulais ! continua le petit blond…..ça a changé? parce que si c'est plus le cas…euh, comment dire ça ?...il m'intéresserait assez tu vois?…alors si toi et le dragon vous êtes ensemble maintenant est ce que je peux…..

Avec un peu d'inquiétude il laissa sa phrase en suspend devant les yeux bleus de Ron qui venaient de virer au noir d'encre.

« Dégages d'ici, vas le retrouver si tu le veux ! gronda t-il en lui arrachant le gant des mains pour le poser sur son front…..vous me gonflez tous.

« Mais Ron….

« DEGAGES ! hurla ce dernier en jetant avec colère le gant contre la cloison.

Pin's fit un bond sur ses pieds et ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la cabine où il se heurta presque à Harry qui main levée allait frapper.

« Je veux voir Ron ! fit le brun d'un ton rogue en repoussant le petit blond qui s'écarta.

Le rouquin se redressa sur un coude et fixa son ami d'un regard peu amène, ses tempes pulsaient douloureusement, il avait des nausées, il était malheureux et en voulait à la terre entière, tout ça réunit il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à faire la causette à qui que ce soit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna t-il.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe entre Draco et toi ? fit sèchement Harry qui s'avança dans la cabine.

« Mais rien du tout ! soupira Ron qui se laissa retomber en arrière, il se sentait vraiment mal là, son mal de tête s'amplifiait et il ne rêvait plus que d'une seule chose, dormir et ne plus rien entendre.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7**

**&&&&.**

« Vous disparaissez pendant des heures, on vous retrouve vautrés l'un sur l'autre et tu dis que c'est rien ? s'écria Harry indigné.

Le cri du brun vrilla la tête de Ron qui posa une main sur ses yeux fatigués.

« Fous moi la paix Harry ! marmonna t-il…..s'il te plait j'ai besoin de dormir là, on en parlera plus tard si tu veux.

« Non ! répliqua Harry…c'est tout de suite ou jamais.

« Fous moi la paix! Répéta le rouquin qui n'en pouvait plus...j'ai sommeil, j'ai mal à la tête, laisses-moi dormir.

« Bien! Rétorqua sèchement le brun...ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole, tu n'es plus mon ami.

Sur ce il ressortit de la cabine suivit par Pin's qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant tout ce temps.

Une fois dans le couloir le brun se tourna vers le petit blond.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit toi? fit-il d'un ton agressif.

« Euh….mais si ! répondit Pin's qui recula devant le regard vert furieux…..on s'est disputé juste avant que tu arrives et il m'a mit dehors, d'ailleurs je sais pas pas où je vais dormir.

Harry le fixa un instant puis se détourna et se dirigea vers la cabine qui était inoccupée, il lui fallait trouver un endroit où dormir lui aussi, il ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Il n'y a qu'une couchette simple ! fit le blond qui s'était approché pour jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil….va falloir se serrer.

Sans un mot Harry le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux.

« Tu prends le fauteuil ! Ordonna t-il.

« Mais….voulut protester Pin's que cela n'arrangeait pas du tout et qui voyait là une occasion unique de passer une nuit avec le brun.

« C'est ça ou tu vas dormir dans le couloir ! le coupa sèchement Harry qui s'allongea sur la couchette, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter.

Le petit blond s'assit dans le fauteuil et posa les pieds sur la table d'un air boudeur.

Le brun eut du mal à s'endormir, les bras de Draco et ses baisers lui manquaient, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il dormait loin de lui.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain le bruit du train qui démarrait réveilla Draco qui sans ouvrir les yeux envoya immédiatement la main à la place où aurait du se trouver Harry, ne sentant que le vide il tourna la tête et regarda l'oreiller où nulle empreinte de tête ne se voyait.

Il soupira tandis que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient et l'inquiétude le fit se lever, si le brun n'avait pas dormit ici où donc était-il allé ?

Soucieux il prit une douche rapide, se vêtit tout aussi vite d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise en soie de même couleur puis sortit dans le couloir où il s'arrêta net avant de reculer effaré.

Harry et Pin's sortait de la même cabine.

La jalousie le transperça et une douleur atroce lui déchira le cœur, son amour n'avait pas fait ça ? il n'avait pas pu le tromper avec le hérisson, ce n'était pas possible.

Il s'avança de nouveau et son regard croisa celui du brun qui s'immobilisa, surprit de le voir debout aussi tôt.

« Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Harry d'un ton détaché, il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation même si il en mourrait d'envie, il adorait le voir vêtu de noir, ça mettait en valeur sa chevelure blonde et la couleur pâle de sa peau.

Draco ne répondit pas, la colère lui faisait serrer les dents, il hésitait entre traîner le brun dans sa cabine pour lui faire l'amour illico, étriper Pin's qui le fixait d'un air tranquille ou encore les étrangler tous les deux.

Ses yeux gris rageurs allaient de l'un à l'autre et un silence tendu se fit entre les trois protagonistes.

Harry, qui ignorait que le blond les avait vu sortir ensemble de la cabine et ne sentait coupable de rien puisque Pin's et lui n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible, fixa Draco d'un air étonné.

« Tu as mal dormit ? demanda t-il.

Blaise et Ron sortirent au même moment de leurs cabines et évitèrent au blond d'exploser littéralement, leurs présences lui permit de se contrôler et sa fierté prit le dessus, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à faire un esclandre devant un moldu insignifiant, malgré sa douleur et sa peur de perdre Harry il leva le menton et ignorant tous les autres il s'avança vers le rouquin dont il prit le bras.

« Allons déjeuner tu veux bien ! lui dit-il…j'ai faim.

Ron qui comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose se laissa entraîner sans protester.

**&&&&.**

Dans le wagon-restaurant Draco choisit une table pour deux où ils s'installèrent, ce qui surprit les trois autres qui les avaient suivit.

« Puisqu'il le prend comme ça ! grommela Harry entre ses dents avant de se diriger vers une table non loin de la leur où ils s'assirent.

« Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? demanda Ron à mi-voix, il trouvait que cette histoire prenait une tournure inquiétante.

« Harry et le hérisson ont passé la nuit dans la même cabine ! fit Draco pour toute explication.

Les yeux bleus du rouquin s'arrondirent.

« Noooooon ! fit-il sidéré, puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, si Pin's était avec Harry ça voulait dire que Blaise…

« Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt ! ironisa le blond qui avait suivit sans problème les pensées de Ron…..regardes.

Le rouquin qui était de dos par rapport à l'autre table tourna la tête et son sourire s'évanouit.

Le blond aux cheveux en pétard avait entouré d'un bras les épaules de Blaise et la bouche près de son oreille il murmurait quelque chose qui semblait intéresser vivement le Serpentard.

Ron se détourna et son regard assombrit se reporta sur Draco qui eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu trouves toujours que j'en fais trop ?

« Je voudrais le tuer ! gronda le rouquin…..l'éviscérer, l'écarteler.

« Je te filerais un coup de main avec plaisir.

**&&&&.**

Blaise écoutait attentivement ce que lui chuchotait Pin's tandis qu'Harry tendait l'oreille pour entendre.

« Alors vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? fit le Serpentard quand le blond eu finit, il eut la sensation qu'on venait de lui retirer un poids énorme de sur la poitrine.

« Ben non ! répondit Pin's…c'est juste parce qu'il croyait que vous seriez tous en couple et qu'il ne voulait pas venir tout seul.

Il n'avait pas été jusqu'à lui avouer que c'était parce que Ron était amoureux de lui qu'il n'avait pas voulut venir seul.

« De toutes façons ça n'a plus d'importance que vous soyez ensemble ou pas ! dit Harry dans un haussement d'épaule…maintenant le problème est ailleurs ! rajouta t-il en regardant d'un air sombre vers Ron et Draco.

A ces paroles, Blaise qui s'était sentit soulagé se renfrogna de nouveau, en effet le problème était encore plus ardu, son meilleur ami était en train de lui voler celui qu'il aimait.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais autant d'histoire ! fit Pin's en s'adressant à Harry, il ignorait toujours que Blaise était amoureux de Ron, le Serpentard n'ayant absolument rien dit sur ses sentiments.

« Autant d'histoire ? répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisses le prendre du bon temps pendant ce voyage ! expliqua le petit blond très désinvolte…si il t'aime il te reviendras après…d'ailleurs tu devrais en faire autant tu serais moins stressé….moi je partage souvent avec mes amis.

Blaise et Harry le fixèrent, totalement abasourdis, et secouèrent lentement la tête en même temps, atterrés, la philosophie de Pin's sur l'amour était pour eux totalement incompréhensible.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8**

**&&&&.**

Le haut-parleur du wagon-restaurant grésilla soudain et une voix féminine annonça qu'il allait y avoir une escale près d'un loch où ils passeraient la journée, un pique-nique était prévu au bord de l'eau ainsi qu'une visite dans une célèbre distillerie de whisky pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, les autres étaient libres de se promener à leur convenance.

Rien que le mot Whisky fit faire la grimace à Ron et Draco qui ressentaient encore les effets de la veille.

« Mais je serais pas contre un peu de marche ! fit le rouquin qui s'étira longuement tandis que le train s'arrêtait.

« Moi aussi ! répondit le blond qui se leva…..j'ai besoin d'air.

Ils passèrent devant la table des trois autres sans leur jeter un regard et descendirent du wagon.

Dehors il faisait beau et l'air était doux, c'était une journée idéale pour la promenade.

La voie étant en hauteur au loin ils aperçurent le loch assez étendu et sans attendre ni écouter les explications du guide ils descendirent la pente pour pénétrer dans les bois qui l'encerclaient.

« On devrait peut être attendre les autres ! fit quand même Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient à un endroit où des sentiers s'entrecroisaient.

« Mais non ! répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaule….il suffit d'aller droit devant nous !

« T'es sûr ?

« Certain ! assura Draco...tu l'as vu comme moi.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, appréciant le calme du lieu, et commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand au bout d'une heure ils ne virent toujours pas de loch à l'horizon.

« Il ne semblait pas être si loin que ça ! fit Ron songeur...on devrait y être depuis un moment.

« On va y arriver t'inquiètes pas ! dit le blond qui affichait une assurance qu'il ne ressentait plus vraiment, la distance lui avait paru plus courte à lui aussi.

Un long moment plus tard ils se retrouvèrent face à une petite colline assez élevée.

« T'avais remarqué qu'il y avait une colline toi ? demanda le rouquin dubitatif.

« Bien sûr ! dit Draco qui ne s'en souvenait absolument pas mais préféra se taire….on va grimper au sommet et de là on se repérera plus facilement.

« Bonne idée ! approuva Ron.

Après une montée plutôt raide ils purent observer autour d'eux et restèrent stupéfait.

« Droit devant nous hein ? ironisa le rouquin.

« Je n'y peux rien si les lignes droites ne sont pas droites dans ce pays ! se défendit le blond qui regarda avec incompréhension le loch qu'ils avaient, dieu seul sait comment, contourné, ils se retrouvaient maintenant de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau et au loin ils apercevaient le train.

« Pffff ! souffla Ron….va falloir refaire tout le chemin à l'envers, j'aurais jamais du t'écouter.

Tout en disant cela il s'était approché du bord pour mieux observer et le sol caillouteux et instable glissa soudain sous ses pieds, se sentant partir il agrippa par réflexe le bras de Draco qui surprit ne résista pas et se laissa entraîner dans sa chute.

Ils firent un roulé boulé jusqu'en bas de la longue pente où ils restèrent immobiles et gémissants.

Après quelques minutes passées à reprendre leurs esprits ils se relevèrent avec difficulté et se regardèrent.

La chemise en soie de Draco était presque entièrement déchirée, le tee-shirt en coton de Ron avait légèrement mieux résisté, ils étaient tous les deux couverts d'égratignures et le rouquin avait une belle balafre sur le front qui saignait.

« Bravo Weasley, regardes l'état dans lequel on est maintenant ! lui jeta Draco ulcéré…et sers toi de ton tee-shirt pour tamponner ta plaie ! rajouta t-il tout en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus poser le pied droit par terre qu'avec difficulté, sa cheville l'élançait douloureusement.

Ron obtempéra puis déchira une large bande qu'il tenta de nouer autour de sa tête sans y parvenir, la plaie était douloureuse..

« Donnes ! fit Draco qui s'approcha et lui prit des mains pour le faire à sa place, tout en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal.…il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer comme on peut ! reprit-il quand il eut finit et en s'éloignant.

« Merci, attends je vais t'aider ! proposa le rouquin en voyant que le blond boitait fortement.

Ce dernier ne refusa pas son aide et passa un bras sur les épaules de Ron qui le soutint par la taille.

Ils se mirent lentement en route.

Pin's, Harry et Blaise tranquillement assit au bord de l'eau mangeaient les sandwichs qu'on venait de leur donner.

« Je me demande où ils sont encore partit ! fit Blaise.

« Sûrement à la distillerie ! plaisanta le petit blond.

Les deux bruns ne daignèrent pas sourire, ça faisait quand même plus de trois heures qu'ils avaient disparut ça commençait à faire long.

« Arrêtons nous un moment ! fit Draco les traits tendus par la douleur….j'en peux plus !

Ron l'emmena au pied d'un arbre où ils se laissèrent tomber en soufflant.

Le blond remonta le bas de son pantalon et examina sa cheville, elle était rouge et avait doublée de volume, il la massa doucement sous le regard du rouquin.

« Je suis désolé ! murmura ce dernier qui se sentait fautif.

« C'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai eut l'idée stupide de ne pas attendre les autres, mais c'est bien la première fois que tu t'excuses envers moi ! dit le blond en haussant les sourcils…c'est le choc à la tête ?

Ron sourit.

« Je t'aime bien finalement Malfoy.

Draco fit mine de prendre un air catastrophé.

« Quelle horreur ! s'écria t-il…ne me dis pas que tu as succombé à mon charme ? C'est vrai qu'il est irrésistible mais quand même.

Le rouquin secoua la tête, amusé.

« Crétin!

**&&&&.**

Blaise et Harry étaient de plus en plus inquiets, même Pin's commençait à trouver anormale l'absence prolongée du blond et du rouquin, ceux qui étaient allés visiter la distillerie étaient de retour et ils n'étaient pas parmi eux.

Quand leur guide leur annonça qu'il était l'heure de retourner au train, qui s'arrêterait pour la nuit dans le prochain village qui se trouvait à environ dix kilomètres, l'affolement les gagna.

« Il leur est sûrement arrivé quelque chose ! fit Harry, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

« On ne sait même pas par où ils sont partis ! répondit Blaise qui regardait autour de lui en souhaitant de tout cœur les voir apparaître.

« Peut être qu'ente temps ils sont retournés dans le train ! suggéra Pin's.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Draco poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement en arrivant en vue du train, ils étaient épuisés.

Ils grimpèrent péniblement la pente qui menait sur la voie et montèrent enfin dans leur wagon.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9**

**&&&&.**

Ron ouvrit la porte de la cabine que Draco occupait avec Harry et voulut déposer le blond sur la couchette pour s'occuper de sa cheville mais ce dernier refusa.

« Je voudrais prendre une douche d'abord.

Le rouquin l'emmena dans la salle de bain où il le laissa et attendit patiemment qu'il ressorte en retirant son bandage de fortune, la plaie avait cessée de saigner et le sang avait séché sur son front.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute Draco réapparut sur le seuil en se tenant au montant de la porte, vêtu seulement d'un boxer.

« Tu pourrais t'habiller ! ronchonna Ron tout en s'approchant pour l'aider à aller jusqu'à la couchette.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des vêtements et je n'allais pas remettre un jeans sale ! protesta le blond…pourquoi je te fais de l'effet ?

« Pffffffffff ! souffla le rouquin en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait, Harry entra dans la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'il semblait s'être pétrifié sur place.

Ron et Draco, qui s'étaient retournés pour voir qui c'était, donnaient l'impression d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et l'effet était amplifié par leurs tenues plutôt légères, le blond en boxer et le rouquin torse nu.

Ron croisa le regard sombre de Blaise qui se trouvait derrière Harry et y lut clairement un reproche, une incompréhension totale et une profonde déception qui lui serrèrent le cœur.

« C'est pas ce…tenta t-il de dire mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, les yeux étincelants de larmes et de fureur le brun s'approcha et envoya son poing qui percuta la mâchoire de Draco qui se serait écroulé si Ron ne l'avait pas soutenu.

« Mais arrêtes tu te trom…tenta de dire une nouvelle fois le rouquin en protégeant le blond mais cette fois ce fut lui qui se prit un coup au visage qu'il avait baissé pour le parer et qui en atteignant son front ouvrit de nouveau sa blessure.

Le sang jaillit et Blaise inquiet vint se placer entre Ron et Harry pour essayer de le calmer.

« Imbécile ! Cria le rouquin qui sortit soudain de ses gonds….il n'y a rien entre nous, on a eu un accident et Draco est blessé, il a voulut prendre une douche et je l'aidais juste a aller s'allonger.

« Blessé ? répéta Harry dont la colère retomba d'un coup…..où ça ?

Il voulut s'approcher du blond qui se tenait toujours à Ron mais celui-ci le repoussa, de ses yeux gris émanait une telle froideur que le brun comprit avec angoisse qu'il avait été trop loin, il l'avait frappé sans même chercher à comprendre, sans leur laisser la moindre chance de s'expliquer.

« Sors d'ici Potter ! fit sèchement Draco….je ne veux plus te voir.

Il avait mal et ce n'était pas tellement le coup reçu qui était le plus douloureux mais la manière dont avait agit Harry, il avait levé la main sur lui et cette violence le blond ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Sors d'ici ! répéta t-il en détournant les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard vert qui implorait son pardon.

Ron eut le même regard froid pour son ami puis il amena Draco jusqu'à la couchette sur laquelle le blond s'allongea tout en murmurant.

« Merci Ron, mais tu devrais soigner ton front.

« Je vais bander ta cheville et je m'occupe de ma tête après ! répondit le rouquin qui se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bande dans l'armoire à pharmacie qui contenait tout un attirail de premiers secours.

Blaise entraîna Harry, qui était resté immobile, dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais….seigneur qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! murmura ce dernier d'un air anéantit quand la porte fut refermée.

« Je crois que là tu as été un peu trop impulsif ! fit le Serpentard qui l'emmena dans sa cabine.

Pin's qui avait tout vu mais n'osait pas dire un mot les suivit, il ne comprenait absolument plus rien à ce qui se passait.

**&&&&.**

« Merci ! dit une nouvelle fois Draco quand Ron eut terminé avec sa cheville.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me remercies pour quelque chose ! tenta de plaisanter le rouquin.

Mais le blond n'eut qu'un petit sourire un peu distrait.

« Ça n'a pas vraiment tourné comme on le voulait n'est ce pas ? demanda doucement Ron en s'asseyant près de lui…on voulait juste qu'ils oublient Pin's et regarde où on en est...comment est-ce que ça a pu autant dégénérer?

« Jouer avec les sentiments n'était pas une bonne idée ! admit Draco qui était trop chamboulé pour essayer de paraître aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

« Il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Harry….

« Mais il m'a frappé ! s'exclama le blond en l'interrompant….et toi aussi, tu trouves ça normal ?

« Non ! répondit le rouquin…..mais je peux le comprendre, imagine ce qu'il a du ressentir en nous voyant, trahit par son meilleur ami et par celui qu'il aime de tout son cœur ça a du être très dur pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner tout ça ! murmura Draco…il a passé une nuit avec le hérisson et je ne lui ai pas fracassé la mâchoire pour ça, même si j'en avait une furieuse envie, je l'aime trop pour lui faire du mal…..….lui il me trompe et me cogne dessus ! rajouta t-il en détournant la tête vers le mur pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux…alors son amour je n'y crois plus beaucoup.

Ron soupira, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir ! lui dit-il en se levant.

**&&&&.**

Blaise laissa Harry, qui s'était endormit après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, sous la surveillance de Pin's affalé dans un fauteuil et sortit dans le couloir.

Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu la porte de la cabine du rouquin, qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne, claquer et il avait décidé de lui parler.

Il tapa contre le battant et trois secondes plus tard Ron, qui se préparait à aller prendre une douche, lui ouvrait.

« Je peux entrer ?

Le rouquin opina et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Blaise s'assit sur un fauteuil et fixa Ron qui resta debout, attendant qu'il parle.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien entre Draco et toi ?

Le rouquin dont le regard franc était rivé aux yeux sombres fit non d'un mouvement de tête et il y eut un instant de silence.

« Tu ne voudrais vraiment pas de moi, même si j'étais le dernier homme sur terre ? demanda subitement le Serpentard.

« T'as de drôle de question ! fit le rouquin qui surprit se souvint de leur discussion en boîte, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire remettre à sa place une fois de plus, ça faisait trop mal, il se détourna gêné et se dirigea vers un placard pour y prendre des vêtements.

« Réponds ! intima le Serpentard qui s'était vivement levé et était venu derrière lui….j'ai besoin de savoir.

Immobile, Ron ferma les yeux en sentant le torse de Blaise se coller contre son dos.

« Parmi tous les milliard d'individus qu'il y a sur terre tu es le seul que je veuille vraiment ! murmura t-il.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10**

**&&&&.**

Blaise posa les mains sur les épaules nues de Ron et les caressa doucement tout en embrassant la nuque du rouquin qui se retourna après avoir reposé les vêtements qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi ! chuchota t-il.

« J'ai mentit ! répondit le Serpentard en souriant…..j'étais en colère après toi et j'ai dit n'importe quoi.

« Je m'y suis très mal prit ce soir là n'est ce pas ? murmura Ron en baissant la tête.

Blaise lui souleva le menton et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus.

« Tu attends quoi pour te faire pardonner ? demanda t-il en avançant son visage près du sien.

Le rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il enlaça le Serpentard et sa bouche prit possession de la sienne, de doux le baiser devint rapidement exigeant et ses mains descendirent sur les fesses de Blaise qu'il caressa à travers le pantalon tout en collant son bas ventre contre celui du Serpentard qui recula et s'appuya contre la table.

Ron gémit sous le baiser brûlant de passion et il dégrafa rapidement le pantalon de Blaise qui en fit autant avec le sien, ils s'en débarrassèrent vivement ainsi que de leurs boxers et reprirent leur baiser, leurs érections libérées se touchaient enfin vraiment et ce contact qu'ils appuyèrent autant que possible leur fit presque atteindre l'orgasme, le désir qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était poussé au paroxysme.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi ! souffla Ron qui saisit Blaise dans ses bras et le déposa sur la couchette avant de se placer entre ses jambes.

Immédiatement il engloutit la virilité du Serpentard qui poussa des cris de plaisir sous les va et viens de sa bouche et de ses doigts qu'il faisait jouer dans son intimité.

Puis le rouquin se redressa et plaçant ses jambes sur ses épaules il le pénétra d'un coup de reins, leur passion se déchaîna durant un moment puis Blaise laissa retomber ses jambes pour s'arquer quand le plaisir vint, Ron lui aussi en pleine extase se laissa tomber sur lui et ils étouffèrent leurs cris dans un baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, échangeant baisers et petites caresses le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle puis le rouquin se retira tout en restant sur Blaise qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

« Blaise…..fit Ron au bout d'un moment puis s'arrêta.

« Mmmm ? répondit le Serpentard alangui et qui se sentait merveilleusement bien.

« Je suis heureux ! reprit le rouquin la tête au creux de son cou.

« Moi aussi ! murmura Blaise qui sourit tout en resserrant son étreinte sur lui…..je t'aime !

Ron se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder, ces mots le remplissaient de bonheur et ses yeux bleus étincelaient comme des diamants.

« Des diamants bleus ! pensa le Serpentard qui leva une main pour toucher le sang séché sur son front…..je vais te soigner ça ! rajouta t-il en voulant écarter Ron pour pouvoir se lever.

Mais le rouquin le retint et le serra fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime tant ! souffla t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**&&&&.**

Draco reposa l'interphone accroché près de la couchette et soupira, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et n'avait pas très faim, il venait de commander un plateau repas plus pour s'occuper que par appétit.

Il voulait essayer d'éviter de penser à Harry mais la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt l'obsédait et comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui revenait à l'esprit ses yeux gris s'embuèrent.

Ça faisait deux ans qu'il vivait avec Harry qui était venu vers lui un soir où ils assistaient tous à une fête donnée par le ministère.

« Je t'aime Malfoy ! avait tout bonnement annoncé le brun en se plantant devant lui et il avait pu lire de l'appréhension dans les beaux yeux verts tandis qu'il attendait sa réaction en froissant nerveusement le revers de sa veste.

Ne sachant quoi dire tellement il était stupéfait et ému, Draco qui n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il partageait ses sentiments l'avait enlacé et ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser.

Tout c'était passé si simplement entre eux, et par la suite cela n'avait été que des jours de bonheur, et il avait cru que ce bonheur serait éternel.

Il avait toujours eu confiance dans le brun malgré les petites crises de jalousie qu'il lui faisait et qui n'allaient jamais bien loin, en réalité cela les amusaient plutôt tous les deux mais maintenant le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit.

Harry l'avait-il vraiment aimé ?

Était-il possible qu'il l'ai déjà trahit ?

Il toucha sa mâchoire douloureuse et appuya légèrement dessus en grimaçant, le brun n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Harry l'avait frappé et ça il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

« Comment vivre sans toi ? gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

**&&&&.**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa en position assise, son regard perdu se posa sur Pin's qui lui sourit.

« C'était pas un cauchemar ! souffla d'un ton désespéré le brun qui se prit la tête entre les mains…..Draco !

« Tu sais je crois que tu devrais laisser passer la nuit pour que tout le monde se calme et demain tu lui parlera ! le rassura le petit blond.

« Il me pardonnera jamais ! dit Harry dans un gémissement.

« Si tu sais t'y prendre je suis sûr que si ! fit Pin's qui quitta son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir près de lui…vous vous aimez vraiment tous les deux, c'est visible, alors tu trouveras comment faire pour le toucher.

Le brun le regarda avec surprise.

« Tu ne me conseilles pas d'aller prendre du bon temps ailleurs ?

Pin's se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

« Ça ne servirait à rien tu ne vois que par lui….il se tu un instant et reprit plus sérieusement…je n'ai jamais été amoureux c'est pour ça que pour moi l'amour n'a pas d'importance mais à vous voir j'espère un jour vivre la même chose.

« Pourtant ce n'était pas très beau aujourd'hui ! fit Harry dont les yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau sous le remord et le chagrin…je suis le pire des idiots, dés le début j'aurais du attendre qu'il aille mieux pour parler à Ron avant de lui dire qu'il n'était plus mon ami et ce matin j'aurais du faire le premier pas avec Draco….comment ai-je pu croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ?

Le brun posa les pieds au sol et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, tête basse.

« Je tiens à eux deux et je ne peux pas vivre sans Draco, je l'aime tellement.

« Les apparences étaient trompeuses et ton erreur était normale bien qu'excessive, mais ça va s'arranger ! dit Pin's qui ne savait quoi dire face à sa peine.

Au même moment la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Blaise apparut sur le seuil en tirant un Ron récalcitrant derrière lui et qui finit par entrer avec hésitation.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**&&&&.**

« Ron ! s'exclama Harry qui sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur son ami qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« Pardon Ron…pardon…je suis désolé…j'ai manqué de confiance ! sanglota t-il sur l'épaule du rouquin qui était resté immobile puis qui lentement entoura le brun de ses bras.

« Ça va Harry je t'en veux pas ! lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant…et puis je suis tellement heureux que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Le brun s'écarta et recula en le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« On est ensemble ! fit Blaise en réponse à sa question muette tout en enlaçant la taille de Ron.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage d'Harry.

« Tu l'espérais depuis si longtemps ! dit-il en regardant son ami…..je suis vraiment content pour vous.

Pin's lui poussa un soupir de regret tout en souriant, les deux bruns lui échappaient mais il se dit que tout compte fait c'était aussi bien comme ça, ils étaient faits les uns pour les autres.

« Harry il faut qu'on parle au sujet de Draco ! dit Ron d'un ton sérieux qui inquiéta le brun.

« Oui ! répondit-il simplement.

Blaise regarda le petit blond en lui faisant signe de venir d'un mouvement de tête.

« Allons faire un tour au wagon-restaurant ! lui dit-il, il pensait que les deux amis seraient mieux seuls pour parler.

Le rouquin le remercia d'un sourire et d'un rapide baiser puis il s'installa dans un fauteuil et Harry s'assit face à lui.

**&&&&.**

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? demanda Blaise intrigué par les regards que depuis le début du repas Pin's jetait sans cesse derrière lui.

« Ne te retournes pas ! lui répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil entendu….mais celui qui s'occupe du comptoir est à tomber à la renverse.

Le Serpentard sourit et posa sa fourchette.

« Et bien si tu allais nous commander des cafés puisqu'on a finit ?

« Excellente idée ! approuva Pin's qui se leva aussi sec….te poses pas de question si ils sont un peu longs à venir.

« Prends ton temps !

**&&&&.**

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre Pin's et moi ! se récria Harry quand Ron lui eut dit que Draco les avait vu sortir tous les deux de la cabine inoccupée…..il a dormit sur le fauteuil, je te le jure Ron, jamais je n'aurais trompé Draco, ni avec Pin's ni avec personne d'autre.

« Je te crois mais lui ça lui a fait très mal et maintenant il doute de ton amour.

« Il faut que je lui parle ! décida brusquement le brun en se levant.

« NON ! s'exclama le rouquin qui le retint par le poignet et le fit se rasseoir…..il n'y a pas que ça rajouta t-il devant le regard vert perplexe…le coup que tu lui a donné lui a fait encore plus de mal et je ne parle pas au niveau physique.

Harry baissa la tête, il se le reprochait déjà tellement.

« J'ai perdu tout contrôle ! avoua t-il à mi-voix…..vous voir tous les deux…

Il se tu, la gorge nouée.

« Je comprends très bien ! fit Ron en prenant une des ses mains dans la sienne…..même si je n'approuves pas du tout.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? murmura Harry….j'ai peur de le perdre.

« Laisses lui une nuit de réflexion, il a besoin d'accepter, de comprendre, et demain va lui parler…là il t'en veut trop, vous risqueriez de vous disputer encore une fois.

Le brun opina en soupirant.

« C'est tellement stupide tout ça.

« Viens allons manger nous aussi ! lui dit Ron en se levant.

« Attends une minute ! reprit-il quand ils furent dans le couloir….je vais voir si Draco n'a besoin de rien.

Le rouquin revint au bout d'un moment assez long.

« Comment il va ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Bien, il commençait à s'endormir ! mentit Ron qui ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète, en réalité le blond était réveillé et en voulait toujours autant au brun.

**&&&&.**

Blaise qui attendait toujours son café les regarda venir vers lui en souriant, il commençait à s'ennuyer tout seul et Ron lui manquait déjà.

« Pin's n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda ce dernier en s'asseyant près de lui tandis qu'Harry prenait la chaise qui lui faisait face.

« Si vous jetez un coup d'œil vers le comptoir vous verrez qu'il a trouvé une occupation ! répondit le Serpentard d'un air amusé.

Le brun et le rouquin regardèrent dans la direction indiquée et sourirent, le petit blond aux cheveux en pétard était en pleine discussion avec un beau brun qui paraissait très intéressé par ce qu'il lui disait.

« Pffffffffff ! souffla Ron…ça au moins c'est une bonne chose, pourvu que ça dure.

« Il est très sympathique finalement ! reconnu Blaise en posant une main sur la cuisse du rouquin qui la recouvrit de la sienne et la caressa.

« C'est un véritable danger public pour tout les couples mais à part ça il est sympa oui ! plaisanta Ron.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague au mot « couple », Draco aurait du se trouver là près de lui, sa main tenant la sienne sous la table ou lui caressant la cuisse tout comme le faisait Ron et Blaise en ce moment ou n'importe quel couple d'amoureux.

Il soupira, demain semblait si loin.

« Si on commandait ! s'exclama le rouquin pour le sortir de ses pensées moroses.

**&&&&.**

Draco se répétait sans cesse ce que lui avait dit Ron quand il était passé le voir.

« Il ne s'est rien passé entre le hérisson et Harry, il a dormit sur le fauteuil !

Le rouquin lui avait certifié que le brun ne mentait pas et le blond le croyait, son cœur s'était allégé mais pas longtemps, dés qu'il portait une main à son visage la douleur ravivait son chagrin.

Ron lui avait expliqué une fois de plus qu'Harry avait perdu tout contrôle en les voyant tous les deux et qu'il le regrettait vraiment mais le rouquin avait beau lui dire qu'il devait pardonner, lui avait du mal à passer là-dessus.

Puis il se mit à réfléchir à la phrase que lui avait dit Ron juste avant de sortir.

« Comment aurais tu réagis si tu avais surprit Harry et Blaise dans la position où lui nous à trouvé ?

« J'aurais au moins demandé une explication ! se dit-il, puis mentalement il se créa l'image, son ami en qui il avait confiance et l'homme de sa vie enlacés, se sentir doublement trahit.

« J'aurais fais pareil ! s'avoua t-il en sombrant dans le sommeil.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12**

**&&&&.**

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, allongé sur la couchette de la cabine de Blaise qui s'était installé dans celle de Ron et Pin's dans la simple, il fixait le plafond en soupirant de temps en temps.

Pour la deuxième nuit consécutive il était loin de Draco et cela lui devenait insupportable, il espérait de tout cœur que Ron avait raison et que le lendemain le blond accepterait de l'écouter et surtout de lui pardonner.

Il se souvint de cette soirée au ministère où la peur au ventre il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, suite à une menace d'Hermione qui en avait plus qu'assez de le voir se traîner comme une âme en peine, de faire une annonce publique si il ne se décidait pas à aller lui parler sur le champs.

Sachant que Mione ne plaisantait pas il avait attendu que Draco se trouve isolé, puis sous le regard de son amie qui ne le lâchait pas il avait prit son courage à deux mains et avec l'impression d'être un condamné à mort montant à l'échafaud il s'était lentement avancé jusqu'à lui.

Devant le regard gris qui s'était posé sur lui d'un air interrogateur il avait souhaité être à mille lieu de là tellement il était sûr que Draco allait le tourner en dérision avec l'une de ses phrases particulièrement mordante dont il avait le secret.

« Je t'aime Malfoy ! était-il parvenu à dire, angoissé au-delà de tout et s'attendant au pire, mais contre toute attente et à sa plus grande joie le blond l'avait enlacé avec un petit sourire à faire fondre la banquise et l'avait embrassé, cela avait été la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

Harry poussa un gémissement en pensant à la nuit qui avait suivit, torride et si pleine d'amour.

Première d'une longue série qu'il avait cru sans fin, et là maintenant il se sentait si seul loin de lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Il finit par s'endormir au petit matin.

**&&&&.**

Ron s'éveilla le premier et sourit, le monde lui paraissait merveilleux, finit l'ennui et la grisaille de sa vie, il était heureux.

Il se redressa sur un coude pour observer Blaise qui couché sur le dos dormait paisiblement et il caressa doucement le beau visage aux traits fins.

« Je t'aime ! chuchota t-il en se pencha sur son oreille pour lui en mordiller le lobe.

Le Serpentard sourit sans ouvrir les yeux et posa une main sur la hanche de Ron descendant lentement vers l'entre jambe.

« Prouves le !

**&&&&.**

Pin's revint dans sa cabine en sifflotant, il avait finalement passé la nuit dans celle du beau brun qui s'occupait du comptoir et était aux anges.

« C'est décidé j'adore les bruns ! se dit-il tout en se déshabillant pour prendre une douche, il avait rendez-vous avec son petit ami qui était déjà au travail et l'attendait pour le petit déjeuner.

« Lenny ! murmura t-il pour le plaisir, ce jeune homme lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, il était attachant.

Il était d'origine écossaise mais vivait à Londres, étant étudiant il ne travaillait sur le train que pour la durée des vacances qui s'achèveraient en même temps que leur voyage et ils avaient prévus de rentrer ensembles.

Pin's comptait bien continuer à le voir, il se sentait bien avec lui.

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux, le train redémarrait.

Il se leva d'un bond et se rua dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide et enfila un jeans et une chemise.

Après s'être vaguement coiffé, ça ne servait à rien, il sortit dans le couloir et s'approcha de la cabine où était Draco, leur cabine.

Il hésita une seconde en se demandant si il devait taper puis y renonça et tourna la poignée.

Il entra doucement, les rideaux n'ayant pas été baissés le soleil inondait la pièce et son regard se posa sur Draco qui dormait un bras repliés sur ses yeux, les draps rejetés aux pieds.

Il s'approcha, s'assit sur le bord de la couchette et détailla amoureusement le corps offert à son regard sans oser le toucher.

« Je t'aime ! murmura t-il….je m'en voudrais toujours d'avoir agis de cette façon mais si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal en vous voyant tous les deux…. Ron et comme mon frère et toi tu es toute ma vie, je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi, pour moi il n'y a que toi, uniquement toi….

Il se tu les yeux rivés sur le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Il n'y a rien eu entre Pin's et moi ! continua Harry qui ignorait si il l'entendait ou pas…comment pourrais-je désirer quelqu'un d'autre ? je ne rêve que de toi, je ne pense qu'à toi….tu es ma passion, mon obsession…

Draco écarta son bras et Harry resta coi en croisant le regard gris qui exprimait tellement d'amour que l'émotion lui serra la gorge, et son cœur se mit à battre très fort quand un sourire hésitant apparut sur les belles lèvres du blond.

« Je t'aime Draco ! s'écria t-il en s'effondrant sur lui…..je t'aime.

Draco plongea ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille et lui fit relever la tête.

« Embrasse moi ! souffla t-il.

Le baiser fut passionné, fiévreux, et le blond le délesta rapidement de sa chemise pour caresser et mordre le torse à la peau mate, arrachant des soupirs au brun quand il s'attaqua aux tétons durcis.

Draco ne pouvant guère bouger Harry se releva pour lui retirer son boxer ainsi que le reste de ses propres vêtements et se plaça à genoux près de lui, une main posé sur l'érection du blond qu'il massa tandis que de sa langue il traçait des arabesques sur son torse tout en descendant lentement.

Trop lentement au goût de Draco qui souleva ses hanches tout en posant une main sur sa tête pour le pousser vers le bas.

Harry lécha l'érection tendue sur toute la longueur, faisant pousser un grognement de plaisir à son compagnon, puis la prit dans sa bouche, après de longs va et viens qui firent perdre la tête au blond, il s'assit sur ses hanches et s'empala d'un coup sec.

Fesses relevées pour permettre à Draco de bouger librement il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa longuement avant de se redresser et de prendre appuie sur son torse, le blond se mit à donner des coups de reins violents tout en caressant la virilité d'Harry qui gémissait et haletait tête rejetée en arrière.

« Ouiii ! cria t-il les mains crispées sur les pectoraux de Draco en se laissant aller entre eux, sous l'effet de l'orgasme il s'assit complètement sur le blond qui s'enfonça profondément en lui et qui poussa à son tour un cri sourd et profond en atteignant l'extase sous sa contraction.

Le brun comblé et alangui se rallongea sur Draco et passant ses bras sous son corps il le serra contre lui à l'étouffer en chuchotant son prénom à plusieurs reprises.

Le blond subit son étreinte sans se plaindre, il comprenait qu'Harry, peu sûr de lui, cherchait par là à lui démontrer son amour et ses regrets.

Il caressa doucement les cheveux bruns et le sentit se détendre quand il lui murmura un « je t'aime » très convaincant.

**&&&&.**

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans une atmosphère de lune de miel, Harry prenait soin de Draco blessé comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et ce dernier en profitait largement, il avait même refusé une guérison par magie en prétextant que les moldus allaient se poser des questions, le brun amusé avait comprit que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour se faire chouchouter mais n'avait rien dit, il adorait prendre soin de lui et il se trouvait ainsi totalement à sa merci.

**&&&&.**

Pin's venait pour la première fois de tomber amoureux et sa philosophie sur l'amour changea du tout au tout, il veillait jalousement sur son brun qu'il n'était pas prêt à partager avec qui que ce soit, ce qui fit beaucoup rire le reste du groupe qui les acceptèrent parmi eux.

**&&&&.**

Blaise et Ron ne voyaient plus qu'eux-mêmes, ils avaient chacun trouvés chez l'autre ce qui lui manquait, il étaient heureux et cela se voyait.

Serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils regardaient défiler le paysage par la grande baie du salon, le rouquin se dit que finalement il aimait les voyages en trains et Blaise lui pensa qu'il était enfin à sa place, dans ses bras.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**Merci encore une fois d'avoir suivit et re suivit cette histoire.**

**Bisous à Vous!**

**&&&&.**

**Je continue à reposter les fics que vous m'avez demandé, suite à celle-ci je vais donc remettre 'Far-West'.**


End file.
